Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) armor
This is a list of armor available in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Armor is divided into three categories: Hand, Head, and Body. As with weapons and accessories, most of the equipment found here are drawn from the other Final Fantasy games. With the use of Equipment Abilities any character can equip any non-exclusive piece of armor; the lists presented here are based on what the characters can initially equip. See Combination for special effects gained by equipping certain sets of equipment. Hand Armor Parrying Initially equipped by Firion, Onion Knight, Bartz and Zidane. Shields Initially equipped by Warrior of Light, Garland, Firion, Cecil, Golbez, Bartz, Exdeath, Cloud, Sephiroth, Squall, Tidus, Jecht and Gabranth. Bangles Initially equipped by Firion, The Emperor, Onion Knight, Cloud of Darkness, Bartz, Terra, Kefka, Cloud, Squall, Ultimecia, Zidane, Kuja, Tidus, Jecht and Shantotto. Gauntlets Initially equipped by Warrior of Light, Garland, Onion Knight, Cecil, Golbez, Bartz, Exdeath, Sephiroth, Zidane and Gabranth. Head Armor Hats Initially equipped by Firion, The Emperor, Onion Knight, Cloud of Darkness, Bartz, Terra, Kefka, Cloud, Squall, Ultimecia, Zidane, Kuja, Tidus, Jecht and Shantotto. Hairpins Initially equipped by The Emperor, Onion Knight, Cloud of Darkness, Bartz, Terra, Kefka, Ultimecia, Zidane, Kuja and Shantotto. Helms Initially equipped by Warrior of Light, Garland, Firion, Cecil, Golbez, Bartz, Exdeath, Cloud, Sephiroth, Squall, Tidus, Jecht and Gabranth. Ribbons Initially equippable by Bartz, Terra, Kefka, and Shantotto. While a Ribbon is equipped, any accessory that has a chance to break (including the Incense/Resin accessories that have a 100% chance to break) will have their chances to break reduced; however, accessories that break upon use (such as Phoenix Downs) will be unaffected. Body Armor Clothing Initially equipped by Firion, The Emperor, Onion Knight, Cloud of Darkness, Bartz, Terra, Kefka, Cloud, Squall, Ultimecia, Zidane, Kuja, Tidus, Jecht and Shantotto. Robes Initially equipped by The Emperor, Cloud of Darkness, Bartz, Terra, Kefka, Ultimecia, Kuja and Shantotto. Light Armor Initially equipped by Warrior of Light, Garland, Firion, Onion Knight, Cecil, Golbez, Bartz, Exdeath, Cloud, Sephiroth, Squall, Zidane, Tidus, Jecht and Gabranth. Heavy Armor Initially equipped by Warrior of Light, Garland, Cecil, Golbez, Bartz, Exdeath, Sephiroth and Gabranth. Other Exclusive The Dark Shield, Dark Helm and Dark Armor can only be equipped by Cecil. The Highway Star can only be equipped by Gabranth. Special The Tortoise Shield, Saucer and Reed Cloak can be equipped by anyone. The Member's Card, Blonde Wig and Silk Dress can only be equipped by Cloud of Darkness, Terra, Kefka, Cloud, Ultimecia and Shantotto. Machines Machines can only be equipped by characters who have the Equip Machines ability equipped. Note that "Accessory Breakability" does not mean that the machines will break; rather, it means that accessories that have a chance to break (such as the EXP-boosting Chocobo accessories) will break more often. Accessories that do not normally break (except for Pebbles) will not break, even if multiple machines are equipped. Enemy Only Trivia *Vivi Orunitia and Adelbert Steiner make a cameo appearance as tutors in the Equipment Customization menu. *Besides the Exclusive, Special, and Machine armor, Bartz is the only character who can equip all armor. *The Drill's status as a helmet is a reference to a glitch in the Japanese Super Famicom version of Final Fantasy VI which allowed any item to be equipped in the helmet slot. Edgar's Tool was the best helmet equippable in this manner. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy